The boy she never thought she'd love
by texas angel called tori
Summary: Ginny knew that she'd never love Draco, but a favor for a friend could change all of that. Who knew that her biggest problem could be the man she loves?
1. Ginny's summer

Author's note: This is based on the Harry Potter books by J.K.Rowling. Nearly everything in here is hers. This is a disclaimer. Nothing is mine. This is disclaiming everything for this whole story. Don't sue, I have nothing you'd want. To readers, please review I enjoy any kind of review, even flames. This is a Ginny and Draco romance.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
****************************  
  
"Mum! I'm going over to Brock's! I'll be back by six." Ginny Weasley yelled from the doorway of her home. Her mother was in the kitchen, and Ginny didn't feel like walking, yelling was much easier.  
  
"Dear, do you think that wise? I mean, Brock is a nice boy of course, but well, his family is known to be envolved in some..er..scandlious events." Molly Weasley finished lamely. She loved the fact that Ginny has found some people to play with over the summer, but she wasn't too sure about this Brock character.  
  
"Mum, I'll be fine! Brock's family is great, very nice people." Ginny replied, smiling at her mother's caution. Her mother's worry was sweet, but Brock was a great friend and she had nothing to worry about.  
  
"Alright," Molly sighed. "By six then. And no later!" Ginny grined and ran through the door.  
  
Brock only lived about a mile away, and walking was easy. He lived in a modest house, and his parents were always chating with the kids and trying to get them to play a muggle game called "ping - pong". Ginny thought it was a great way to spend her summer. Brock's family was laid back and fun. Ginny had a some - what of a adopted family. Her parent's and Brocks knew each other, but didn't really spend much time together. As Ginny approached Brock's house, she heard yelling.  
  
"Brock! I am so gonna get you! Goddamnit! Stop running!" A tall, blonde boy yelled running with a muggle toy called a water gun. The boy was yelling and cursing, but the smile on his face was of pure fun. Ginny saw him dart around the back of the house. Brock ran around from the other side of the house yelling as well. Ginny knew instantly they were having a water gun fight. Brock was obviously winning. Ginny had been introduced to water guns that summer, and had found that they were a lot of fun to cool off with.  
  
"Gin!" Brock yelled and dropped his water gun. He walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Brock. Whose the guy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, just Draco. He's my cousin, staying for the summer. Leshelle's inside if you want her." Brock finished and ran after Draco again, leaving Ginny dumbstruck. Brock was related to a Malfoy!? Maybe he didn't mean Draco Malfoy, maybe it was a different Malfoy, Ginny mused, but then again, that hair was a Malfoy trademark. Ginny went into Leshelle's house, the door was always unlocked. Leshelle lived across the street from Brock, and Ginny found that she was also a very nice girl. They were all from the magical world, but Brock and Leshelle were home schooled. No one bothered to ask why. Ginny continued her way into Leshelle's home. Leshelle's mother greeted Ginny warmly, and told Ginny that Leshelle was in her room. As Ginny walked into the room she noticed Leshelle laying on her stomach on top of her bed, she was looking out the window facing Brocks house.  
  
"Hey Shelly!" Ginny said flopping down on the bed beside Leshelle. "Whatcha looking at?" Ginny looked through the window as well, trying to figure it out.  
  
"Hi. I am looking at that perfect male specimen who is related to Brock across the street. Who would think Brock could ever have a nice looking guy in his family?" Leshelle said lazily. Leshelle was thin and tall, and looked like a rail in a model sort of way. Ginny had small rounded hips, and a generous chest. Ginny thought she was fat, but her curves were hardly fat. Leshelle was graceful and blonde, with georgeous green eyes. Gin had dark auburn hair and dark blue eyes. Both were pretty, in very different ways. Leshelle and Brock also pretended to insult each other. Ginny had her therories about why.  
  
"Your telling me, you're staring at Draco Malfoy?" Ginny exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, and what a great name."  
  
"Oh my god, Leshelle he's a Slyth -" Ginny was cut off by her own thought. She knew Leshelle wouldn't understand. Ginny simply nodded her head.  
  
"Gin, I have a big favor to ask you. I met Draco earlier today and I want you to go out there and sort of ask him about me, like is he attracted or anything."  
  
"Leshelle, you don't understand, Draco hates me. I can't get within 3 feet without him cursing me!"  
  
"Gin, don't exaggerate. Just please!" Leshelle put on a puppy dog face and pleaded with Ginny.  
  
"Alright." Ginny said gloomily.  
  
"Thank you so much Gin! You are the best!" Leshlle yelled throwing her arms around Ginny. Ginny simply smiled, thinking that this was the worst plan ever. After Leshelle stopped thanking her, Ginny went outside to see two soaking wet boys still shooting water at one another.  
  
"Hey! Hold the fire!" Ginny yelled smiling as she walked across the street to them. They both looked up, but only Draco looked surprised. He googled at her. Giny wasn't sure what to do, so she tried the "I've never met you so I am going to be nice" approach.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny. You must be Draco." Ginny put on her best smile and flipped her dark hair out of her way. She extended her hand. Draco smiled, not a smirk to Ginny's surprise, but a smile. He extended his hand as well.  
  
"Hi. I've heard so much about you." Draco said politely shaking her hand. Ginny took her hand back and Draco turned away embarrassed, he hadn't known he was staring at her so openly. He couldn't help it though, the youngest Weasley had really filled out nicely. Short and curvy, pretty smiling face, big blue eyes, this girl had it all.  
  
"Looks like you two are having quite the fight there. Who's wining?" Ginny asked laughing.  
  
"I am of course!" said Brock confidently.  
  
"Uh huh, then why are you soaking wet? Oh, and don't come near me, I have no intention of getting as soaked as you." Ginny said. She should've known Brock would do something, because the next thing she knew, she was running away from the fire of Brock's water gun. The only thing about these water guns was that they were enchanted. The never ran out of water, and a few hits you were soaked. Ginny was running into Brock's house totally wet. What she didn't see was Draco following her. Ginny continued running, laughing, and yelling for Brock to stop. She ran right into Brock's room. Draco ran right in with her. Ginny looked around. Draco was standing near her.  
  
"He's way far behind us. No worries there. Let's just hide till the coast is clear, ok?" Draco whispered to Ginny. Ginny giggled and nodded.  
  
"You met Leshelle right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well see, I just wanted to know what you thought of her, I mean, did you think she was pretty or nice or what?" Ginny said hurriedly. She then noticed how close he was standing to her. He didn't seem to hear her, for he said the oddest thing.  
  
"Your eyes are so blue, it's like looking into the ocean." Draco stepped even closer to her. He gently cupped her chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. It was a small kiss, simply brushed her lips. He let go of her chin and looked at her as if he were asking permission. Ginny nodded, and she gently sliped his hands around her waist. He moved a piece of her soaking hair out of her face, and leaned down to kiss her. This kiss was still gentle, and made Ginny tingle.  
  
Draco was trying to be gentle, so as not to scare her, but inside he wanted her so badly is was painful. She tasted so sweet, like sugar, but with a little bit of spice. Draco then felt guilty, he was 16 and she was only 14. Draco's mind was screaming for him to stop, even he had morals. Draco gently prodded her lips with his toungh. She let him explore her, and he was even more awear of her little body pressed aginst his strong frame. She had to be nearly a foot shorter than him. Draco groaned and pulled away.  
  
"Oh god, Ginny I'm sorry. That was wrong. We can't do this." Draco said gasping. His arms were still holding her tight, but she looked up at him with her eyes full of hurt. She backed away.  
  
"Of course, your right. Sorry." She said wiping her mouth.  
  
Draco desperately wanted to explain to her, but had no time for Brock chose right then to open the door to his room and yell  
  
"Found ya!" 


	2. A hard situation

Chapter two  
  
When Brock opened the door, exposing Draco and Ginny, Ginny told them she was expected at Leshelles. Brock insisted she stay, but Ginny paid no attention, and ran to Leshelle's house. She ran all the way up to Leshelle's room soaking wet. When she got to the room Leshelle was already bombarding her with questions.  
  
"What did you ask? What did he say? Why are you all wet?" Leshelle asked this last question with a lilt in her voice, as if to say "what the hell?". Ginny thought fast. She really wanted to tell Leshelle all about the kiss, but she couldn't since it was Leshelle Ginny was suppose to get Draco interested in. Ginny hated doing it, but she simply lied.  
  
"Brock was being a jerk and sprayed me like four times!" Ginny said giggling. Ginny continued. "Ok, I asked Draco about you and he said you were nice and pretty." Leshelle waited for more, but Ginny had finished.  
  
"That's it?" Leshelle said.  
  
"Yeah, but that's good isn't it? I mean, he seems kind of shy." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Leshelle said. She seemed convinced that she had a chance with Draco. Ginny wasn't planning to spend the night at Leshelle's but Leshelle's mother insisted, and Ginny owled her mother. In the end, Gin and Leshelle ended up watching movies on Leshelle's muggle father's Tv and eating chocolate. At midnight, Leshelle dozed off, and left Ginny to her thoughts. Ginny didn't have long to think because a huge black owl came with a message twenty minutes later. The owl was carrying a message from Draco.  
  
G. -  
  
I'm outside by Brock's side yard. Meet me, now.  
  
D  
  
Ginny snorted. Draco had practically ordered her to meet him. Ginny thought for a moment, but knew she couldn't resist going to see him. She put on Leshelle's cloak over her white flowing night gown. Unfortunatly, Leshelle's cloak was a few inches too long, and Gin kept tripping, but she managed to get down the stairs and through Leshelle's house into Brock's yard. She saw Draco. He was wearing a long black cloak, just as she was. She walked towards him.  
  
"Hullo" Draco's low voice said quietly.  
  
"Hi" said Ginny softly.  
  
"Look, I wanted to say sorry, for today. I was out of line." Draco said "I know, you didn't mean it. I didn't take it to heart, I understand." Ginny said quickly. Draco looked shocked.  
  
"Of course I meant it! Jesus, Ginny, I wanted you so badly. I just felt guilty, I mean, your two years younger, your brothers hate me." Draco trailed off.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Ginny, did you feel that? I mean, that passion. I swear, I was just completely attracted to you. I couldn't help but kiss you. I want to get to know you Ginny Weasley, if you'll let me." Draco was speaking softly, he moved towards her and was looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I felt it. Draco, I just don't know. Just give me some time ok?" Ginny was doing her best to take it slow, but she already knew that she was falling hard for Draco. Draco leaned down to Ginny and kissed her on the forhead. Ginny looked up and frowned. She wanted more of what she had gotten that day, she wanted him to give her a real kiss.  
  
"Kiss me properly Draco" Ginny said softly as she leaned into him. Draco was surprised, but complied and leaned down to kiss her. Ginny sighed with pleasure. This must be heaven she thought. She could smell Draco's after shave, and it's scent was intoxicating. Draco moaned and backed away. Ginny looked up at him and gave him a tight hug. Draco sighed and whispered as he held her  
  
"What are you doing to me Ginny Weasley?"  
  
*************************  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up on the floor of Leshelle's room in her sleeping back. She smiled as she remembered what she had experienced with Draco. She then frowned remembering that she had to spend a whole day with Draco, Brock, and Leshelle who would be hitting on Draco. Ginny groaned and got up. Ginny always brushed her teeth first thing in the morning, and that morning was no exception. She padded down the hallway to Leshelle's bathroom and found Leshelle curling her hair.  
  
"Hey kiddo. We are going to met the boys at 9, it's 8:30 so you might want to start getting ready." Said Leshelle briskly.  
  
"Right" said Ginny. Ginny never took more than 20 minutes to get ready. She simply brushed her hair, washed her face and put on mascara and lip gloss. At 9 the girls went outside and saw Draco and Brock. Ginny gasped, Draco was just as handsom as last night, even more. His hair was free falling, and he was wearing a long cloak again. All in all, he looked gorgeous. Draco felt a bit light headed as he looked at Ginny. She was wearing a pair of faded muggle jeans and a long sleeved black muggle shirt. The jeans were tight, and fit her nicely. The shirt was tight as well. Draco gaped at her curves. Leshelle didn't seem to notice and walked right up to Draco and began a conversation.  
  
"Hey Drac" said Leshelle smiling.  
  
"Hello Leshelle" Draco said absent mindedly.  
  
"How are you boys today?" Leshelle continued  
  
"Just fine" Brock answered. Ginny and Draco tried to act normal that day, but both kept giving sideways glances toward one another. Leshelle hardly noticed, and kept up her flirtation with Draco, meanwhile Brock was trying to flirt with Leshelle. The day was a good one. All four were cheerful and happy. Ginny almost completely forgot that she was with Draco Malfoy, the arch enemy of her own brother, almost. But then again, Ginny thought, he has changed. Draco was quite, but funny and nice. He wasn't sneering or making crule jokes.  
  
  
  
Brock had suggested they go to a muggle carnival. Ginny and Draco were confused at this suggestion, since nither had ever been, but Leshelle and Brock both agreed it was an excellent idea. They were all having a wonderful time, until Leshelle hit a snag at the faris wheel. They were all standing in line for the ride, and no one had paid attention to the order they were in, so Draco and Ginny ended up sitting together. Leshelle was furious with Brock for pushing her into a seat with him. Ginny and Draco were a seat below the other two, and were listing in on the conversation.  
  
"Why on earth did you do that?" Leshelle said  
  
"Maybe I thought it would be a good idea for us to sit together." Brock said gloomily. Leshelle instantly understood, Brock liked her. Leshelle wasn't sure what to say, so she didn't say anything. The pair stayed silent for a while. Meanwhile, Draco and Ginny hadn't said a thing, knowing that Leshelle and Brock could hear. Ginny looked over at Draco, and was surprised to see him looking at her. Ginny looked down at his hand, it was big, much bigger than her own. It was calloused, as if from work. Ginny quietly put her small hand over his and looked up at him. Draco was astonished at the small gesture. He smiled at Ginny. All too soon the ride was over.  
  
The four ended the day with quick goodbyes. Leshelle, Brock, and Draco all procided to Oddere's Cove, the villiage they lived in. Ginny went home sadly, wishing she could spend one more night with Leshelle.  
  
*************************  
  
When Ginny arrived home, she was greeted by Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. Ginny had long ago gotten over her crush for the Harry Potter. She decided he was just a friend, and always would be.  
  
"Ginny! So good to see you! You've really gown over the summer." Harry said excitedly. Harry always loved being at the Weasley's.  
  
"Hey Harry, good to see you too. Yes, I have gained a bit of weight. I am totally gross, I know." Ginny said. Harry frowned, that wasn't what he had meant at all. Ginny's figure was perfect to him, but he wasn't going to announce that here.  
  
"Hey Hermonie! Long time no see." Ginny said, embracing the girl who was practically her sister.  
  
"I know Ginny! We really should've gotten together over the summer." Hermonie said. Ginny nodded and gave her brother a hug as well.  
  
"Where have you been sweetie?" Ron asked affectionetly. Ron had taken to being nicer to his sister after her second year.  
  
"I spent the night at Leshelle's, and we went to the carnival today." Ginny said. Hermonie and Harry laughed. Ron simply frowned.  
  
"What's a carnival?" Ron asked  
  
"It's a muggle thing, with rides and stuff." Harry explained.  
  
"Ohh, muggle thing." Ron said.  
  
The trio decided to have a snack, and left Ginny to her own devices. This was fine with Ginny since she needed to begin packing for Hogwarts, the train was leaving in two days. Ginny frowned. What am I going to do about this Draco thing? She thought. Ron was so protective of her, and dating a Malfoy was deffinetly not ok with him. But she didn't even know what was going on with Draco. They had kissed, but he hadn't asked her out. Maybe she should just forget it, Draco Malfoy had a new girl every month. Ginny decided that they had moved too fast anyway, and decided to forget it ever happened. That was going to be harder than she would ever expect.  
  
*****************************  
  
The day that the four left for the Hogwarts train was a busy one. It seemed like not matter how much they packed before, they always had twice as much to do that morning. Ginny sighed as she stood outside of the Burrow. She loved her home, and always hated moving from it. She had said goodbye to Brock and Leshelle the day before, and cried for she new she would miss them terribly. Draco had sent her two letters since she last saw him, both of which she had not read. As Ginny sat down in the new car the Weasley's had bought, waiting for the rest of the family to get in so they could leave, she opened the first letter and read it.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I am missing you already. I know I am taking things really fast, but I can't help it. I am so into you. I can't wait to see you on the train.  
  
Draco  
  
Ginny read the letter over and over, smiling to herself. He really must like her, she thought. Before Ginny could fold the letter back and put it into her purse, Harry snatched it out of her hand.  
  
"What's this?" He asked as he smiled down at her. Ginny tried to grab it back, but it was too late. Harry's smile faltered as he read the letter. Realization struck him as he read the last word. He crumpled the letter in his fist and leaned into Ginny.  
  
"Look, I don't want to get you into to troble Ginny, so I am not going to tell Ron, I am however, going to make sure you don't hang around Malfoy. I don't know what's going on, but I am going to make damn well sure he doesn't come near you." Harry said in a fierce whisper. Harry's eyes were gleaming in anger. Ginny simply nodded. She wasn't going to comply, but Harry didn't have to know. She would just have to be careful.  
  
When they got to King Cross station Harry insisted on taking Ginny through the barrier with him. Ginny's mother was delighted that Ginny had one more protector. Harry lead her through by the elbow, and didn't let go until they were on the train. Ginny had seen Draco giving her a look and trying to come near her. Ginny nodded at him as if saying "not now" and he stopped. Hemonie and Ron were speaking in low voices, and seemed deep in conversation. Harry didn't notice. All four sat in the same compartment, and the ride was fairly boring. At one point, Ginny had to go to the bathroom, and told Harry so. Harry tried to seem natural, and said it was fine. Ginny quickly left the compartment. As she turned around to head towards the bathroom, two large hands took Ginny's waist from behind and dragged her into another compartment. Ginny didn't even have time to scream, for Draco turned her around quickly and said  
  
"Sorry, it's just me. Your damn bodyguard hasn't given me any room to see you." Draco joked softly, rubbing his hands up and down Ginny's arms. Ginny backed away.  
  
"Draco, we can't do this. This can't happen. It won't work. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Please, don't do this again." Ginny said quietly as she backed out of the compartment. Draco's face was twisted in anger, and pain, and confusion. Ginny didn't want to do it, but she had to. She knew it wouldn't work, and it wasn't fair to anyone. Ginny's heart broke as she saw the hurt on Draco's face, and she felt like crying.  
  
***************  
  
The first two weeks of school were torment for both Ginny and Draco. Draco was angry, and hurt. Ginny was heart broken and sad. Both wanted to be with the other. If they saw each other walking down a hallway, Ginny would walk faster and Draco would stare at her, but both were fine when the other wasn't near. Ginny sat with the trio at lunch, and laughed and talked. The third week of school was the hardest for Ginny. Draco had his arm constantly around a Ravenclaw twit named Sarah Parker. She was blonde and skinny, and a huge ditz. Whenever Draco walked by Ginny with Sarah he would smirk at her and whisper in Sarah's ear. Ginny would pretend not to care, but inside she was fuming.  
  
One night, Ginny decided to get some advice from the only girl she truly trusted, Hermonie. Ginny told Hermonie she needed to talk, and Hermonie agreed instantly. She loved giving advice to this girl who she considered her younger sister.  
  
"Ok Gin, whats up?" Hermonie said. They were sitting on Ginny's bed across from each other.  
  
"Well, there's this guy. We kind of had a thing over the summer, but I told him we couldn't anymore once we got back to school. I really like him, but my family hates him, and they would never forgive me. I just don't know what to do Hermonie." Ginny finished sadly. Hermonie frowned in confusion. The only boy Ginny's family would truly hate was -  
  
"Draco Malfoy?! You and Malfoy had a thing?!" Hermonie yelled  
  
"It wasn't like.I mean.he was just.well." Ginny finished lamely. She bit her lip and looked up at Hermonie. Hermonie just stared in shock.  
  
"Ok, whoa, I mean, wow. Lets just pretend I didn't hear that. I want to give you advice, but the only I can right now is listin to your heart Gin, and trust it."  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. She knew what her heart said, but trusting it was a completely different matter. Hermonie got up to leave and was mumbiling things like "wow.oh my god..ron..malfoy". Ginny simply put her head in her hands and thought. She knew that it was Draco she wanted, and she knew what she had to do. 


	3. The safety of your arms

Chapter 3(continuing from the same day as chapter 2)  
  
  
  
After Hermonie left Ginny's dorm, it was nearly 10, and Ginny was beginning to drift off. She decided to go to sleep and wait to figure out the Draco thing. Ginny had decided that not being with Draco didn't make any sense. He liked her, she liked him, and there should be nothing holding them back, she just wasn't sure how to talk to him, he was still so angry with her. Ginny sighed and thought, I'll leave it till tomorrow.  
  
*********************  
  
Draco was sill thinking about Ginny, even when he was with Sarah. Of course, Sarah was only to make Ginny jealous, but he didn't really enjoy it. Ginny was so much more than Sarah, and he wasn't afraid to admit that. Draco wanted to talk to Ginny, more than anything, but that damn Potter was always in his way. He seemed to be wherever Ginny was. Draco needed a plan to get to Ginny, and no one was better at scheming than Slytherins. Draco knew exactly what to do.  
  
*********************  
  
The next morning was Satuday, and one of the best days Hogwarts had ever seen. The sun was shining, but the tempeture wasn't too high. Ginny woke up early and dressed in some simple muggle cloths. She favored black because it went well with her hair. She decided on jeans and a black sweater. Ginny tied her hair up in a bun. She then decided to go down into the Great Hall for breakfast. The trio was already sitting at the end of the Gryfindor table, and Ginny went to join them.  
  
"Hey guys" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey" they all said at the same time.  
  
"What are you planning to do today Gin?" Ron asked  
  
"Not a clue." Gin said as she shrugged. "I'll probably just hang around outside, it's so nice out."  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." Said Hermonie.  
  
"But Gin, didn't you say you had some Transfiguration homework to catch up on?" Harry asked innocently. He was almost positive she would meet up with Draco if she was outside. The library seemed much safer to him. Ginny knew what he was doing, but couldn't see a way out of it. Ron and Hermonie would agree.  
  
"I guess your right. I mean, I have so much to do, I was hoping to put it off till Sunday, but today would be better." Ginny sighed  
  
"That's a good girl Gin." Said Ron cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, grades are very important." Hermonie agreed. Ginny wanted to retort, but didn't. Instead she got up form the table, said her goodbyes and made her way to the library.  
  
*************************  
  
Draco was sitting with his so - called girlfriend at the Slytherin table across the hall from Ginny. He kept shooting her glances, but she wasn't really paying him much attention. Draco frowned. His plan was to make her jealous, and then make her his. Sarah was still blabbing on and on about her outfit, and Draco was naturally completely bored. Draco watched Ginny get up from the table and leave the Great Hall.  
  
"Sarah, I have to go do some homework. I'll meet you later." Sarah frowned.  
  
"Ok Draky sweetie. Give me a kiss." Draco leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the check.  
  
"See you later darling." Sarah said to his retreating back.  
  
"Unfortunatly" Draco muttered.  
  
Draco continued his way following Ginny through the halls of the castle. He knew he had to keep enough distance behind her so she wouldn't see him, but not so much that he would lose her. After a few minutes of following her, he knew she was on her way to the library, he could tell from the route she was taking. Once she slipped into the library, Draco watched as she unpacked her bag on a table and began her homework. He decided to watch her for a moment. Her bun was coming lose, and he could see her scowling as she had to keep pushing a few strands of soft hair out of her eyes. He smiled, she had no idea how cute this was. Draco thought back to the day he kissed her for the first time. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. Draco shook his head. He still couldn't believe he was falling for a Weasley, even with his father drumming prejudice into his head. Not all Malfoy's were horrible, but Lucius Malfoy was. Brock's mother was a Malfoy before she married, and she was nothing like his father. Draco constantly wished for his father to lossen his grip on his prejudice ways. Draco sighed, he wished for so many things.  
  
Ginny scowled again as her pesky grown out bangs fell into her eyes once again. She had been trying to grow out her bangs for two years, but they still fell in her eyes constantly. She whisked them away once again, and concentrated on her Transfiguration work. Ginny didn't notice as some one sat across from her, but she did when they spoke.  
  
"You look pretty busy there Ginny." The deep voice of Draco Malfoy said. Ginny looked up to seem him staring at her intently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty busy."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, about us."  
  
"What us? I thought you and Sarah were pretty serious." Said Ginny coldly  
  
"Your not exactly getting away from Potter yourself." Draco said in an equally cold voice.  
  
"You are so childish. Just leave me be. I have to work." Said Ginny looking back at her work. Draco pulled the book away that she was looking at.  
  
"I will not leave you alone. I can't stand this. I do not like Sarah, not like I like you." Ginny looked at Draco as he said this, and her eyes soften.  
  
"And I don't think that I could ever feel the way I felt about you, even just for that week, about anyone else. Ginny, I've never had much love in my life, my father." Draco stopped, and Ginny noticed the sadness in his eyes. Draco continued. "that's besides the point. The point is, I've never been in love, but I think I could love you. I'm sorry about Sarah, it was just a stupid plan, but I never felt anything for her. I feel for you."  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. Draco Malfoy, who was cold and crule, was admitting his feelings for her. In a rush, Ginny felt such love for this boy she couldn't even understand. Ginny didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. She simply got up went over to Draco, who got up as well, and fell into his arms which embraced her tightly. She leaned her head on his chest, and he rested his chin on her forhead. Ginny leaned up for a kiss from Draco, but was stoped by Draco putting a finger gently on her lips as if to quiet her.  
  
"Not here. We'll go to my room. We can talk." Draco said. Ginny nodded. The two walked swiftly out of the library.  
  
********************  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie had decided on a walk around the lake to take up some time. Next, the boys had insisted Hermonie watch as they play a quick game of quidditch. After that, the afternoon was spent, and Hermonie insisted they do homework. Harry and Ron agreed sulkily. As they walked there, the topic of Ginny came up.  
  
"Do you think Gin's done with her Transfiguration yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"If she's not I'll be surprised. But we're going to the library anyway, so we'll see her if she's not done." Said Hermonie. Harry simply nodded. The trio continued their way to the library. Once they got there, they looked around the tables for Ginny. Harry spotted some books sprawled out across a table, but no person there. Harry moved forward towards the table. He looked at the books, Tranfiguration; Level 5, Transfiguration and How to Manage It, and Transfiguration Through The Ages. Harry then looked at the paper that was being written and noticed Ginny's name in neat script at the top of it. Harry then saw Ginny's knapsack which had the initials GVW embroidered on it. Harry froze, then yelled  
  
"Ron! Hermonie! I found Ginny's things, just no Ginny! Come quick!"  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
After Ginny and Draco had left the library, Draco had lead Ginny down passages that she had never seen before. Apparently, they were passages towards the Slytherin common room. Once there, Draco lead Ginny quickly to his dorm. They were much designed like the Gryfindor dorms, but instead of a round room with beds, there was a round room with 4 different doors. Each door held a plaqe with a name. Ginny looked until her eyes rested on a plaque with the name "Draco Thomas Malfoy" etched on it.  
  
"This is my dorm. My rooms over there, it would be better to talk in if you don't mind." Draco said.  
  
"Sounds good." Ginny said. They entered Draco's room. It was almost exactly like the Gryfindor's rooms, except the bedding was green and there was a small sitting area in the room. Draco took his thick cloak off and started a fire in the fire place.  
  
"Feel free to sit." He said  
  
"Thanks." Ginny sat on an emerald green overstuffed chair. Draco sat in the chair across from her.  
  
"So, what are we going to do, about us I mean?" Draco asked  
  
"I'm not sure. My brother would kill me, and then you, and I'm sure your family wouldn't be too pleased." Ginny said sadly. Draco thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to keep it secret for the time being. We can figure something out, and until then, we'll just keep it quiet." "God, this is so unfair. What's so wrong with us being together? I know your father.and my family. but still."  
  
"Look, things aren't so bad. We'll figure something out." Draco said. Ginny looked at him.  
  
"I don't want to have to figure something out damnit! I like you, and everyone is telling me I can't! I am so sick of this Draco!" Ginny yelled beginning to cry. "I don't want to have to keep us secret. I want to date you in public, like a normal pair." Draco quickly got up to hold Ginny. Ginny held onto him tightly.  
  
"Shhh, don't cry. We'll deal ok? Let's just talk now. Let's get to know each other." Draco said soothingly. Ginny nodded and whipped her tears away. Ginny looked up at Draco with her huge blue eyes.  
  
"Draco, what were you going to say about your father earlier?" Draco instantly stiffend aginst Ginny. Ginny noticed and reached to hold his hand. She took his large hand in her small one, and carresed it. Draco looked down at Ginny and said  
  
"Sorry, not you, me. I always kind of tense up when my father is mentioned." Ginny nodded. Draco continued.  
  
"My father isn't the greatest guy Gin, but I always admired him and loved him anyway. Sometimes, I know he doesn't love me, and it can get pretty hard to take. This last summer, I changed a lot. I learned so much, and then I met you. Brock's family isn't on the dark side, but they used to be. Now they're neutral. They taught me a lot. Kind of de - brainwashed me I guess."  
  
"That makes sense, my mother said something like they were shady characters." Ginny whispered. Draco and her were sitting on his bed, and Draco was still holding Ginny.  
  
For the next three hours Ginny and Draco talked non - stop. They laughed, and talked about nearly everything.  
  
**************************  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were searching frantically for Ginny throughout the castle.  
  
"Let's just go to Dumbledore Harry, he'll figure it out." Ron said  
  
"No, she's probably just with a friend somewhere. We can't worry him about this." Harry said sternly. Ron nodded.  
  
"Of course. I'm just worried." Ron said. "Let's just keep looking, she'll turn up eventually." Hermonie said. Harry smiled, always the voice of reason Herm was.  
  
*************************  
  
It was midnight when Ginny realized she must be expected back to her dorm by then. She and Draco had been talking for hours, and it hardly seemed like ten minutes. Ginny got up swiftly.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Draco it's midnight. I have to go, I have to get back!" Ginny said frantically as she searched around the room for her cloak. Draco stared at her.  
  
"Ginny, it's midnight, you can't go out now. It's dangerous, Flitch could find you!" Draco said exahperated.  
  
"No, Draco you don't understand, Harry will - "  
  
"This has something to do with Potter?"  
  
"Well, no not really..kind of..but not what you think.."  
  
"What is it then?" Draco asked moving towards her  
  
"He, well, he saw a letter you sent me, and he didn't tell Ron, but he said I wasn't to see you again. That's why he's been hanging around so much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but if I'm not back, he'll know. Oh god Draco, he's gonna kill me." Ginny sad worriedly. Draco was about an inch from her now, and he leaned down and gently kissed her. The kiss deepend and Ginny moaned and pulled away.  
  
"Draco no. We can't, stop." Ginny said breathlessly pushing Draco away. Draco wrapped his hands around Ginny's waist and whispered  
  
"If you really want me to stop I will, but I don't think you do."  
  
Ginny looked up at him. She didn't want him to stop but.she couldn't make excusses, instead she lifted up her chin to meet her lips with his. As the kiss deepend, Draco gently pushed Ginny over to his bed, and layed on top of her. Ginny moaned put pushed Draco off her a bit as he began to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"I don't want to do anything we'll regret." She said softly. Draco groaned and closed his eyes for a second before saying  
  
"I know, it's just so hard."  
  
Ginny smiled and gently kissed him again before cuddiling up to him and drifting of to sleep. Draco smiled, even through his frustration, and thought "I love her".  
  
At midnight, the trio finally decided to get some sleep. In the morning they would continue their search. No one knew what a hectic day the next would be.  
  
******************************  
  
Come on people! Review if you read! It's not fair if you don't. I am holding more chapters captive until I get reviews, j/k, but reviews are great! 


	4. The Begining

Chapter 4  
  
Atepogs: Thanks so much for reviewing! I will go into more of the Harry thing in this chapter.  
  
************************  
  
As Ginny began to wake the next morning, she found herself attached to an arm. She followed the arm until her gaze landed on a very shirtless, very ruffled, very cute Draco Malfoy. Ginny stared. She began to realize what had happened. She looked down at herself to find that she was fully clothed. Thank God, she thought, nothing that serious happened. The next thought that crossed Ginny's mind was, OH MY GOD I SPENT THE NIGHT IN DRACO'S DORM!!! Ginny's fear overcame her immediately, and she tried to squirm her way out of Draco's embrace, to no advail, since Draco frowned in his sleep and pulled her closer to him. Ginny smiled, but quickly yelled at Draco to wake.  
  
"Draco! WAKE UP!" This was followed by a huge shove. Draco's eyes sprung open. He quickly sat up and looked around the room, then looked at Ginny.  
  
"What on earth is wrong?" He said sleeply.  
  
"Whats wrong? I spent the night in your room and my brother is going to kill me if he finds out!" Ginny said all this very quickly, and Draco could hardly understand, but he got the gist of it.  
  
"Okay, what's the plan?" Draco asked  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea."  
  
************************  
  
As Harry woke up from a very peaceful slumber, the first thought in his head was "Ginny, map" as if he had been ploting all night.  
  
"Of course!" Harry yelled and hit himself on the head. "The Mauraders Map!"  
  
Harry scrambled quickly out of bed. It was a cold morning, and he was only wearing pajama pants, but he hardly cared. Finding Ginny was of the upmost importance. Harry walked over to his trunk, opend it, and looked for the map. As soon as he found it the words "I solemly swear I am up to no good" poured out of his mouth. Harry searched the map until he found the dot labled "Ginny Weasley". Unfortunatly, Harry's worst fears were confirmed as he noticed the dot right next to her's, not to mention it's placing.  
  
"Damnit!" Harry yelled as he threw on his cloak and stalked out of the dorm. As he reached the common room Harry was greeted by Ron who looked at him quizzedly.  
  
"Harry? Was that you yelling?" Ron asked. Harry thought fast. No, he couldn't bring Ron, even Harry didn't want to see his reaction.  
  
"Yeah sorry, stubbed my toe on the trunk, hurt like hell." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, where ya going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Library, just realized I forgot my bag there."  
  
"Oh, I'll come with you then."  
  
"No no, don't bother. I'll be back in a bit." Harry said quickly.  
  
Harry strode quickly down the halls of the castle, he could still remember his way to the Slytherin dorms from his second year.  
  
********************  
  
Draco and Ginny stared at each other, both trying to figure out what to do. Draco was kind of preoccupied with thinking how lovely Ginny looked with her hair all messed up, and Ginny was kind of preoccupied with her fear.  
  
"Maybe you can just, you know, reappear. Say you fell asleep somewhere." Draco said.  
  
"Right, and where did I fall asleep?" Ginny asked sarcastically as she chewed on her nails. Draco shrugged.  
  
"It's better than saying you spent the night in my room."  
  
"It's better than seeing Ron's reaction to you sleeping with his arch enemy who almost got your father fiered Ginny Weasley." Harry's cold voice said from the doorway of Draco's room. Both Ginny and Draco hadn't heard him approach, and both looked shocked beyond belief.  
  
"Harry, it's not what you - " Ginny was cut off by Harry.  
  
"Not what I think? Want to know what I think Ginny? I think that you completely disobeyed me, I think you slept with Draco Malfoy, and I think that you are going to regret going aginst me." Harry yelled violently as he stalked towards her and grabbed her arm. Draco reacted quickly and pulled Ginny aginst him.  
  
"Watch it Potter."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Malfoy. I'm not the one who slept with a 14 year old!" "Will you stop saying that! We did not have sex!" Ginny cut in fiercely. She was now in a very akward position, Harry pulling at her arm, and Draco pressing her firmly into his form. Ginny knew she had to handle this as an adult.  
  
"Draco, let go. I need to speak with Harry." Both Harry and Draco looked shocked. Draco began to argue, but Ginny shushed him with one look. Draco knew he had to let her go. Harry jerked Ginny up, and gave Draco a triumphit look as he walked with Ginny out the door, leaving Draco still sitting on the bed. As soon as they got out of the room Harry said  
  
"Stay here. I'll be back in a minute. We'll talk." And walked swiftly back into Draco's room. Draco was up and pacing his room. Harry slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Look Mafoy," Harry sneered "I want to know exactly what happened last night. There better be a damn good excuse."  
  
"Nothing Potter. Me and Ginny were talking and she accidently fell asleep."  
  
"Why did you let her?"  
  
"What? What the hell was I supposed to do, make her go back to her dorm?"  
  
"Yes. She's 14. She's still a girl. You should've made sure that she was safely in her dorm!" Harry yelled. Draco looked shocked. Harry was right. Draco should have taken care of her, not put his own wants first. Harry sighed.  
  
"I love that girl, I always will. I don't want you near her. Come near, and you won't have me to deal with, you'll have Ron, and even I don't want you dead." Harry said. Draco stared, Harry loved her? It made sense, but why was he telling Draco? Draco had no time to ask Harry this, for Harry had already left.  
  
**********************  
  
Ginny was trying desperately to listin in on the conversation between Harry and Draco, but Hogwarts was built solid and the doors were no exception, she couldn't make out a word. Ginny was about to go into the room, when Harry stormed out, cloak bellowing behind him.  
  
"Let's go. Don't talk to me now, give me a minute. We'll go to a classroom and talk there." Harry said as he walked passed Ginny. Ginny felt like crying. This boy who she loved like a brother was angry with her beyond words. She felt as if she had disappointed him horribly. As they walked nither spoke. Ginny was near tears, and Harry was completely devastated. They reached an empty classroom. Harry strode in, locked the door, and put a silencing charm on it. He turned to face Ginny. He stared at her. He no longer saw the little girl who he had saved from death, he saw a women. He saw her lovely face and perfect curves. Ginny looked at Harry as well, and began to speak instantly.  
  
"Oh god, Harry I am so sorry. I should've have gone back to my dorm, but I was so tired. Draco and I didn't do anything. We only slept - " She was cut off by Harry who spoke coldly.  
  
"In the same bed." Ginny stopped.  
  
"I don't know what to say Harry. You're like my brother, and I want your forgiveness, but I'm not sure if I can ever get it. I'm sorry for what happened, but I can't undo it." Ginny was crying now. "I am so sorry Harry, for whatever hurt you."  
  
Harry looked at her sadly. He didn't mean to make her cry. He stepped towards her and hugged her. Ginny hugged him like he were her brother, with a strong grip and relief. "I know you didn't mean to Gin. It's just that, I love you so much. I don't mean like a sister, I mean I love you. I've known it since the summer. I can't stand to see you with someone who isn't good enough." Ginny froze at those words. Realization hit her. She backed away from Harry.  
  
"Harry, no. You are like a brother to me - "  
  
"But I can be more Ginny. I can give you so much."  
  
"No, god, no." Ginny continued to back away from Harry who was approaching her.  
  
"Think about it Ginny, your family would love it. Even Ron wouldn't care. We could be perfect together."  
  
"NO! Harry, that's not happening." Harry froze.  
  
"You could never feel that way about me?"  
  
"Never. I love you like a brother." Harry's face faltered. He began to look stricken by grief.  
  
"I understand." He said stiffly  
  
"Harry, please don't - "  
  
"No. I understand. Be with Malfoy Gin. Leave me." Harry said in a monotone. Ginny knew there was nothing she could say.  
  
"Are you going to tell Ron?" she asked quietly "No. Don't worry." Harry said. Harry sat down on a desk and put his face in his hands. Ginny left the room silently. She knew she had Ron to answer to, and going back to Draco was not an answer. She made her way quietly back to the common room. Upon entering, she saw Ron and Hermonie sitting by the fire. They both looked up to see Ginny looking very desheveld.  
  
"Ginny! Where have you been? I've been out of my mind with worry!" Ron said as he walked towards, and embraced his sister.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I fell asleep in the library." Hermonie frowned.  
  
"Gin, we searched all through the library last night." Hermonie said quietly. Ron frowned at Ginny as well.  
  
"I was in the restricted section. McGonagall gave me permission, I was looking for this spell thing." Ginny finished lamely.  
  
"Well, silly us. That is the one place we didn't check, right Herm?" Ron said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, you're right, silly us." Agreed Hermonie laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower. I feel totally gross." Said Ginny.  
  
"Alright," said Hermonie. "We'll meet you back here for breakfast."  
  
"Oh, you didn't see Harry did you Gin? He went to the library this morning." Said Ron. Ginny froze mid - step.  
  
"Nope, sorry." Said Ginny quickly  
  
*******************************  
  
Draco sat on his bed thinking. Harry had been right. Draco's actions were completely selfish last night. He couldn't believe himself. Ginny was too young. What was he thinking? Draco continued to beat himself up all the while as he got ready for breakfast that morning. He came to one conclusion; he wasn't good enough for Ginny. He had failed to protect her, he was going to break it off, for her own good. Draco had thought this through sadly. He couldn't protect her, from life, from danger, from himself. He knew this was for the best.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ginny walked cheerfully through the halls with Hermonie and Ron on their way to breakfast. Harry had shown up in the common room saying he was tired and needed sleep. The other three went onto breakfast. As they sat down to eat, Ginny looked across the hall hoping to see Draco. Instead, she found his seat empty. Ginny mentally shrugged and continued eating breakfast. A few minutes later a black owl soared through the hall and landed in front of Ginny. She quickly grabbed the letter which was from Draco, and sent the owl off. The letter read  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
Need to talk. Meet me in astronomy tower as soon as possible. I'm already here.  
  
Draco  
  
Ginny frowned. She got up to leave the hall when Ron spoke to her.  
  
"What's the letter Gin?"  
  
"Oh, damn prophet perscribtion. Saying I didn't pay last months bill. I'm going to go write them now, be back in a bit okay?" Ginny said grinning.  
  
"Good idea, write them right away. See you later." Ginny continued to walk out of the hall. Ginny made record time to the astronomy tower, she could hardly wait to see Draco again. As she walked into the tower, she found Draco looking out of a window with his back turned aginst her. Ginny grined and walked quietly towards him. She reached up, quite a ways, and put her hands around his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" she said softly. Draco grined, then stopped remembering what he had to do. He reached behind him and took away Ginny's arms.  
  
"We need to talk Gin. No games." Draco said sadly. Ginny frowned but said  
  
"Okay, talk away."  
  
"Harry made me see a few things his morning Gin. I'm not good enough, you deserve better. I can't go out with you anymore." Ginny's eyes became confused and sad.  
  
"What did he make you realize?" she asked quietly  
  
"That you're too young. I'm nearly three years older. I didn't even take care of you last night. You needed to be safe in bed but I was selfish and asked you to stay. I'm sorry Gin, it's not you. It's me. I'm just not good for you."  
  
Ginny had began to cry and yelled at Draco  
  
"You are good enough! If anything you're too good! I am not too young, I am almost 15, I am not a little girl. I could've gone last night, but I didn't. I didn't because I didn't need to be safe in my room, I needed you. I needed to be with you! Whatever Harry said, he's wrong!" Ginny collapsed onto the floor sobbing  
  
"But if you really don't want me, then go." Ginny finished quietly  
  
Draco stared. Ginny was right, and anyone could see that, she wasn't a little girl, even if she was sobbing in a heap on the floor. Draco sat down next to Ginny and held her.  
  
"Baby, don't cry. You're right, oh god, you're so right. I am so sorry. I'll never do that again. I was so stupid. Forgive me." Draco was rocking Ginny gently, and he felt her hold tightly onto him. Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"You swear to me, Draco Malfoy, never do that again. I love you, please, don't ever do that again." Ginny whispered. Draco stared, she had just said she loved him.  
  
"I swear, and I love you too honey." Draco whispered back.  
  
******************************  
  
The next year went by faster than anyone could expect. Draco and Ginny had somehow kept their dating a secret from nearly everyone. Harry knew, as well as Hermonie, but not another soul. Ginny and Draco had decided on keeping it a secret till Draco's graduation, but things didn't work out exactly as they had planned. 


	5. Coming out

Chapter 5  
  
Author's note: Omg! Four reviews! I know it's stupid, but I never expected anyone to read this. I love Draco and Ginny fics, and so I just decided to write this. Thanks so much to you all who reviewed. My E-mail is Toriangel13@aol.com my screen name is toriangel13 if you have IM. Please talk to me anytime, I love talking to other fan fic readers. Oh, and keep reading. I'm not gonna stop writing, so keep reading. This chapter goes into Ginny's 5th and Draco's 6th year.  
  
SprklingSatine: I made Ginny's birthday kind of late, and Draco's early. Sorry for the blooper, but thanks for paying so much attention!  
  
*************************  
  
Harry Potter watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye. For the last year he had kept her secret, and this year would be no different. He knew that Ginny was happy with Draco, and didn't want to take that away. Ron and Hermonie didn't notice how much time Ginny was "studying" or "walking outside", which were both code for "I'm with Draco". Harry and Ginny never discussed his feelings for her, which had not stopped, or her relationship with Draco. Ginny was watching for Draco. Harry knew their signles. One left the hall and the other followed. It was a simple way of meeting.  
  
Ginny smiled down at her food thinking of the last year. It had been the best of her life. Sure, Draco and her had to constantly hide their relationship, but it had almost been worth it..almost. They both were getting restless and had decided to decide on a date to "come out" so to speak. Deciding on a date didn't seem like much, but it was a big step for Ginny. Draco was always pushing her to be open about them, and Ginny knew he was becoming frustrated. Every time he wanted to wave in the halls, or give her a hug, he couldn't. Every time he wanted to talk, he had to scheme and plot. He was sick of it. Ginny saw Draco strode out of the hall. She got up and left to follow. As soon as she reached the classroom they met in, Draco began speaking. He was leaning on a desk with his arms folded.  
  
"I can't take this Gin. I just can't. I want to be a normal couple damnit. I want to be able to tell the whole damn world!" Draco yelled as Ginny shut the door.  
  
"I know Draco." Ginny said softly.  
  
"Do you Gin? Do you really? Sometimes I think." Draco trailed off.  
  
"Sometimes you think what Draco?" Ginny raised her voice a bit.  
  
"Forget it." Draco looked down sadly. Ginny looked at him intently, She knew he was frustrated, and she understood. Ginny walked over to him and put her hands around his neck. She put her forehead aginst his, and his hands went instinctively around her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie. I really am. I know you're frustrated. Just give me time ok?" Ginny whispered into Draco's ear. Draco sighed. "How much more time Gin? I know where you're coming from, but my god, how much more time?" Draco said desperately. Ginny knew right then, she couldn't deny Draco any longer. He deserved this, he had stayed with her through so much.  
  
"Draco, today. Let's come out today. I'm sick of it too." Ginny said fiercely. Draco looked at her shocked.  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Yes, today." Ginny nodded her head in defiance. Draco grined and held her close as he picked her up off the ground.  
  
"We're coming out!!" Draco yelled as he swung her around. Ginny laughed and said  
  
"You're making us sound like a gay couple!"  
  
"Gay? Are you kidding?" and Draco kissed her deeply as if to say "gay no way" and Ginny smiled into the kiss, they were coming out.  
  
******************  
  
"Who's that with Malfoy?"  
  
"No way, Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"Nah, can't be!"  
  
Whispers followed Draco and Ginny down the hall as Draco draped his arm around Ginny while walking her to class.  
  
"They're all staring Draco, I can't stand it." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Just ignore it." Draco smiled down at her. Ginny smiled and thanked God one more time for her boyfriend.  
  
******************  
  
Ron was sitting with Harry and Hermonie as lunch began. He hadn't seen Ginny all day, but figured she was studying.  
  
"So, what's everyone whispering about? I missed the gossip." Ron said lazily to Harry. Harry shot a glance at Hermonie.  
  
"No idea" both said at the same time. Ron shrugged and continued to eat. His peace was interrupted however by Seamus.  
  
"Hey Ron! Ron!" He yelled as he neared the Gryfindor table.  
  
"Hey Seamus, what's the rush?"  
  
"Is Ginny really.really.." Seamus was so out of breath he couldn't even finish his sentence.  
  
"Really what?" asked Ron frowning "Spit it out mate!'  
  
"Sorry..ran..all the way. Is she really going out with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Ron looked stricken. But then came to his sense.  
  
"Of course not! Where'd you hear a thing like that!" Said Ron outraged.  
  
"Saw him with his arm around her, with my own two eyes. They was whispering and smiling." Ron's eyes flared as Seamus said this.  
  
"Where were they last?" he asked  
  
"Looked as if they were on their way to send an owl."  
  
Ron bolted out of the hall running to the owlery. Harry bolted after him trying to keep up. Harry only caught up with Ron right outside the door to the owlery. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and looked him square in the eye.  
  
"Don't go in there like this Ron. Keep a straight head on your shoulders."  
  
Ron pushed him off.  
  
"Don't tell me not to do this!" Ron screamed. "This is my sister we're talking about damnit!"  
  
**********************************  
  
Leshelle Lencioni was currently trying to transfigure a owl into a parrot when a black owl tapped on her bedroom window urgently. Leshelle grined. It was Draco's owl. Ginny and Draco had told Leshelle and Brock they were dating last year. Leshelle had been upset, but she kind of knew that Draco wasn't into her. They had been sending her letters all year, and she always loved hearing from them. Leshelle quickly flung open her window and the owl flew inside. It was squaking madly, and Leshelle was trying to shush it. She grabbed the letter from it and read intently.  
  
Dear Shelly,  
  
Great news! Me and Draco have told everyone! Well.sort of. We just kind of acted like a couple in public, and figured people would sort it out. Now, about you and Brock, things going alright? We have to go, still haven't told Ron. Write soon.  
  
Love, Yourfriends, Gin and Draco  
  
Leshelle smiled happily. Finally, she thought, they needed to do it sometime! Leshelle leaped from her room to go share the news with Brock. She knew he wasn't done with his lesson yet, but she hardly cared. As she stormed into his house she went straight to the study which was cluttered with Brock's school things, and yelled  
  
"They told! They told!"  
  
Brock's mother looked up at Leshelle as did Brock. Brock looked sadly at Leshelle and told his mother  
  
"Let me talk to her mother. Be right back." And left the room with Leshelle.  
  
"Talk to me about what? Why aren't you happy? Why aren't you smiling?" Leshelle said frantically.  
  
"Leshelle, sweetie, calm down. Just let me talk." Brock said sadly to his girlfriend. Leshelle looked at him intently.  
  
"You know Voldemort has risen. You know Draco's father is.a bit too close to the evil bastard. They know Leshelle. They know about Draco and Ginny. No one knows how they know, but they do. Leshelle, they are in danger. Voldemort is planning to take Draco under his wing, make him a death eater. They'll kill Ginny." Brock said quickly  
  
"What.How? How could they know.unless.Draco?"  
  
"We're not sure if he told his father or not." Brock answered.  
  
"We have to tell them! Forget owling! Get your mother to apperrate! They have to leave, we can't let Voldemort get to them Brock!" Leshelle yelled frantically.  
  
"Leshelle, old Voldie has known for a year. It's not exactly hot of the press for him. Mum thinks if he was going to do anything, he would've done it by now." Brock said  
  
"And I am right. Leshelle, dear, you know I work for the ministry. Voldemort knew for a while, and we don't expect him to attack soon." Said a dignified witch in long black robes. This was Brock's mother.  
  
"But, Mrs. Matthews, they have to know! They could be in even more danger!" Leshelle said desperately.  
  
"Dear, Dumbledore and I have decided to wait to tell them." Ms. Matthews said.  
  
"Dumbledore knows? And how exactly do you know?" Leshelle asked  
  
"Didn't you wonder why Draco stayed here so long this summer? You've seen him here before, but never has he stayed the whole summer."  
  
"Well, yes, but Ms. Matthews, what did anyone know then?"  
  
"We knew too much. We were trying to protect him, and we did. But unfortunately, Voldemort is still planning to take Draco. Do not worry Leshelle. We will make sure that they will be safe. Now, Brock needs to get back to his lesson. Brock you may speak for a bit longer."  
  
"Brock, did you just find this all out?"  
  
"Yeah, Mum decided to tell me. She said she thought we were old enough." Brock said sadly.  
  
"Oh Brock!" Leshelle said sadly falling into his embrace. The two stayed like that for a long while.  
  
Mrs. Matthews smiled from the doorway she was secretly looking through. Well, she thought, at least they have each other. She had been working on the Malfoy/Weasley case for a year, and it still shocked her how evil Voldemort could be. Voldemort had decided to let the two get more attached before he took Draco. Mrs. Matthews had seen a letter intercepted by the ministry which had said "we will teach the wizarding world a lesson through these two young lovers" in Voldemorts writing.  
  
**********************  
  
Draco and Ginny we're still staring out the window which they had sent their owl as if they could see it flying away, when in truth the owl had been long gone. Ginny's back was to Draco's chest and she was leaning on him contently. Ginny smiled to herself.  
  
"Draco, do you think that we'll always be like this? This in love I mean?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"I would bet my life on it. I love you so much Gin." Draco smiled. Both continued to look onto the dying light of day that was dancing across the lake.  
  
"We should probably get going. I still need to speak with Ron." Ginny sighed  
  
"Are you sure you want to speak to him alone? I can go with you?" Draco said.  
  
Both turned to look at the door as it shot open and Ron strode quickly towards Draco, pushed him back into a wall, and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Goddamn you Malfoy! If I ever, EVER, see your filthy paws on my sister again I will kill you with my bear hands!" Ron screamed into Malfoy's face. Draco wanted to spit into Ron's face, but decided it wouldn't be a wise thing to do. Instead, Draco didn't do anything. Ginny watched on in horror and shock. Harry quickly walked over to Ron and Draco and flung Ron off Draco, leaving Draco a heap on the floor and Ron landing across the room on his butt.  
  
"Pull yourself together Ron!" Harry yelled  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! That man over there stole my baby sister!" Ron screamed getting up from the floor and attempting to get back to Draco, Harry however would have none of it, He held onto Ron and said  
  
"Draco, best if you leave now. Leave Ginny and Ron to speak." Harry said sadly. Draco quickly left the room, shoting Ginny a glance. Ginny nodded as if telling him to go. Draco shut the door behind him. The three were left alone. Ron was now trying to get to the door, but Harry continued to hold him back. Ginny looked sadly at her favorite older brother. She loved Ron so much, and yet hated his actions. She walked over to stand in front of him. Ron suddenly looked at Ginny, as if just noticing she was there.  
  
"Ginny! How could you like that scum? How could you go behind my back?!" Ron yelled  
  
"Ron, sweetheart, I'm sorry. But I love Draco. I wish I had just told you, but I couldn't. And you know what Ron, that's even worse, the fact that I couldn't tell you." Ginny said quietly. Ron stared at her and his face soften. Ginny reached up to touch his face quietly. Ron's eyes looked into Ginny's face and he understood. He reached out to embrace his sister and cried softly into her hair as he spoke.  
  
"Oh god, Ginny, sweetie, I'm sorry. I just love you so much. I wanted you to stay my baby sister forever. I never wanted you to get hurt. Oh baby girl, why didn't you just tell me?" Ron sobbed. Ginny smiled, she was glad that Ron wasn't screaming anymore. Ron moved to look at Ginny in the eye.  
  
"Next time, just tell me. I love you, and if you truly..think..that you love Malfoy then I'll act civil ok?" Ron said "But if anything happens.."  
  
"You can beat him into a pulp. I swear." Ginny said smiling. Ron laughed and gave his sister a tight hug. Ginny laughed and said  
  
"Oh Ron! I am so glad you know now! I've wanted to tell you for so long." Ron smiled and sighed. He had lost his baby girl, but he still had his sister. 


	6. Love for the first time

Chapter 6  
  
AN: Once again, thanks for reviewing and keep doing so!:) Hope this chapter is ok. Oh and Satine, that habit you have is one I admire! Lol, keep it! A few people reviewed about my spelling and other things. I am very sorry for the mis - spellings, but sometimes I get so caught up in the story that I just kind of forget spell check! I know that's no excuse, but at least you have a reason. Some one mentioned Draco's owl, and quite frankly I didn't really care too much about it's breed but thanks for mentioning it. I am really trying to keep the plot pure so to speak. This chapter gets more serious, and I am rating it R. Sorry if this offends any of you. I also wanted to say that if you guys rather have perfect spelling, then I can spend more time editing. If you want more chapters, then you might have to live with my horrible spelling for a bit (sorry, but it's kind of one or the other. Can't please everyone) Please answer in reviews if possible. Oh, and I try to answer reviews personal, but it might take some time! Thanks again  
  
Warning: this chapter contains sex. Not explicated, but just a warning.  
  
*********************  
  
After Ron and Ginny's talk, all three went back to Gryfindor common room. Ron's expression was no longer angry, and Ginny was practically floating on air. Her happiness was easy to detect. Ron and Ginny laughed and joked, while Harry stayed quite. Once they reached the common room they were greeted by a worried Hermonie.  
  
"Where did you guys go? I was kind of worried." Kind of worried was an understatement. As soon as both boys had ran out of the Hall Hermonie had been left to deal with the Gryfindors questions.  
  
"Sorry Herm. Me and Ginny had some talking to do. Everything's ok now." Ron said as he smiled. Hermonie sighed a sigh of relief. Ron seemed to be taking it very well.  
  
"Well, me and Ginny need to talk too! You know, girl stuff." Hermonie joked. She and Ginny went up the stairs to Ginny's dorm.  
  
Harry and Ron were left alone, and both sat down near the fire. The common room was empty because of a Hogsmead break. Harry and the other three had stopped going to Hogsmead over weekends. No one mentioned it was because of Voldemort's rise. Harry began conversation.  
  
"Well Ron, you took that incridebly well. I'm really surprised."  
  
"I have to grow up some time." Ron smiled.  
  
"Ron, what made you decide that it was ok? I mean, Ginny with Draco?" Ron sighed as Harry asked this.  
  
"Do you remember third year, when Dumbledore said 'it's not the family you come from, what you end up becoming' ? Well, I decided that Ginny's grown. She's 16. I wish she was still my baby sister, but she's not, and it's her descion to decide if Malfoy's decent or not. The most I can to is be there to help her if she falls. And of course, kick the shit out of Malfoy if it's his fault. At this point, I would lose her more by not accepting her descion. I hate Malfoy, always will, but she doesn't, and I don't want to lose her."  
  
Harry stared at Ron. When exactly had his best friend grown up so much? Harry had no idea.  
  
"Now Harry, what made you give up the crush you had on Ginny?" Ron asked quietly. Harry looked shocked. He hadn't told anyone he had feelings for Gin, except Gin, and he doughted she would tell Ron.  
  
"What feelings?" Harry said  
  
"Oh come on Harry, it's always been obvious. I mean, did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to notice?"  
  
"How come you didn't get totally pissed?" Harry asked still shocked.  
  
"Because nothing was going on. I could tell. You were sad, and Ginny was completely happy." Ron answered.  
  
"I guess I knew that she'd never be mine."  
  
"Ah, so you knew about Draco?" Ron asked coldly.  
  
"Ron, it was either loyalty to you or her." Ron sighed  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter now. But why are you so supportive of them?"  
  
"She's happy Ron. I love her, and her happiness means a lot to me." Ron noticed the sadness in Harry's eyes, and wished once again Ginny had chosen a different man to love.  
  
************************  
  
After the encounter with Ron, Draco walked back to his dormintory. It was getting to be late afternoon, but Draco wasn't hungry for dinner. Instead, he decided on some homework. He decided to owl Ginny just to make sure things were alright, and planned on seeing her later. Draco wrote the letter quickly.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Are things ok? Hope they are, just wanted to make sure, see you tonight?  
  
Love, Draco  
  
Draco sent it to Ginny's room and hoped for a response.  
  
***************************  
  
Hermonie had left Ginny after they talked for a minute alone in her dorm. Ginny wanted to see Draco, but promised to herself to keep her grades up no matter how much she wanted him. Ginny instead opend a potions book and began studying.  
  
She didn't have long to study however, for Draco's owl soared through her window and dropped a letter on her lap. She read Draco's letter quickly, and wrote back saying she needed to study and that things were fine. No meeting tonight, Ginny thought sadly.  
  
Ginny studied from six to ten, and fell asleep at ten thirty. She was surrounded by her books and papers, but didn't care. She was exaushted and needed sleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
At ten Draco decided to get ready for bed. It wasn't till 11 however that he fell asleep. Draco rarely drempt, and slept very soundly. This night wasn't any different.  
  
Across the castle at midnight, Ginny woke up with a start. She had been having a terrible dream. She had been with Draco, but there was crying, as if from a baby which she didn't understand. Confusion and terror. Draco screaming, Ginny running. And then it ended. Ginny was terrified, even though she knew it was a dream. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep even if she tried. Ginny slipped out of bed and wrapped her invisibility cloak around her. Draco had given it to her as a gift. She was always using it to get into Draco's dorm. Ginny walked swifty out of the tower and made her way quickly to Draco's dorm. It was a cold night and Ginny was freezing.  
  
As soon as Ginny entered Draco's dorm Ginny found her way to Draco's room. She pulled the cloak off and shut the door. Ginny lit a small fire and saw Draco sleeping soundly in his bed. His chest was moving up and down as he breathed deeply. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Ginny walked over to him wearing only a long t - shirt. Ginny shook Draco's shoulder gently.  
  
"Draco, Draco, please wake up" Ginnt whispered. Draco woke up and bolted up. He saw Ginny and sighed.  
  
"Gin, honey, don't scare me like that."  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"It's fine. What are you doing here sweetie? It's too cold to be out like that!" Draco said gesturing towards Ginny's cloths.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I had an awful dream I couldn't get back to sleep, and I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight." Draco laughed as Gin said this.  
  
"You come here and sleep four times a week, why are you asking now?" Draco joked. Ginny threw herself at Draco and sobbed.  
  
"Oh Draco! It was awful! You were there, and you were screaming and I was running and and.." Ginny trailed off. Draco frowned and held her close.  
  
"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Just relax ok. Lets just go to sleep."  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco. She was so glad to have him. She kissed him fircely. Draco eased into the kiss and took charge, laying on top of Ginny. Ginny moaned into Draco's mouth, grabbed his hand, and placed in on top of her thiegh. Draco stopped kissing her and looked Ginny in the eye. Did she mean..? Ginny nodded at Draco and he said  
  
"Gin, baby, it's not that I don't want you, but are you sure?" Draco said uncertainly.  
  
"This is all I want Draco." Ginny sighed and kissed Draco again. Draco moaned. He knew he was ready, but was Ginny? He eased his hand up her leg slowly and took the shirt up along with it. Finally, he took the shirt completely off. Ginny was only wearing underwear. Draco sighed as he looked at her. He had seen her naked before, but tonight she looked even more priceless. Ginny tugged at Draco's boxers and pulled them off. Draco grined into Ginny's mouth as he kissed her. She really did want this.  
  
That night Ginny and Draco made love for the first time, and nither of them regreted it.  
  
***********************  
  
Elizabeth Matthews was woken by a harsh tapping on the window. Her eyes flung open and looked at the window. Years of being an auror were beginning to wear on her nerves. Every tap or squeak and she was on edge, not that her husband wasn't the same way. Both had been aurors since they were 18. But they weren't 18 any more. She had a family to think of, especially her two children Brock and Shelby. Elizabeth sighed and hopped out of bed to get the letter from the owl. Elizabeth opend the letter quickly.  
  
Dear Liz,  
  
It has happened, the final event in Voldemort's prediction. I wanted so desperately to stop it, but alas, I couldn't. It's too late. I will be needing to see you first thing in the morning to speak with the children. They have a right to know at this point.  
  
Yours, Albus  
  
Elizabeth's hand went to her mouth in horror. It had happened. Voldemort would get his revenge.  
  
************************************  
  
The next morning Ginny found her self in Draco's bed and curled up next to him. Ginny smiled, then she remembered what day it was. She sat bolt up and looked around for Draco's clock. It read seven. Ginny sighed in relief. She wasn't going to be late to class. She gently shook Draco awake. Draco mumbled in his sleep and pulled Ginny closer to him. Ginny had discovered that even in his sleep Draco loved having her pressed aginst him. Ginny complied and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Draco woke with a very soft body pulled close to him. He smiled and pulled her closer. He loved holding her. Draco gently kissed the side of Ginny's neck. Ginny sighed.  
  
"No fair, I thought you were asleep." Ginny joked. Draco laughed and continued to trail kisses down Ginny's neck. Ginny turned her face around as if demanding a real kiss. Draco gently kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I guess this means we have to get up. I mean, I don't even have the excuse of "Draco wouldn't let me go this morning"." Ginny whined playfully.  
  
"You can still have that excuse." Draco said as he kissed her again. Ginny pulled away.  
  
"Nah, we really should show up to class once in a while." And got up from Draco's bed and began dressing.  
  
"You can take a shower you know sweetheart." Draco said as he watched her dress.  
  
"If we got in the shower we might never get out." Ginny joked.  
  
"I'm gonna go back to my dorm and change before class. See you at breakfast?" Ginny said as she gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Alright, later baby." Draco sighed.  
  
**********************************  
  
As Ginny walked quickly down the hall, she was halfway to the tower before she realized she had forgotten the invisibility cloak. Ginny walked quicker. She was stopped however by a stern voice behind her.  
  
"I am not going to even ask why you are out of bed on your way back to Gryfindor tower Ms. Weasley. I am going to assume that you were at the library early this morning. I will be needing to see you and Mr. Malfoy today in my office. You will not be going to your normal classes this morning. Do you understand Ms. Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore said quickly.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Very well. Back to your dorm now."  
  
Ginny hurried to Gryfindor tower completely embarrassed. By the tone in Dumbledore's voice Ginny assumed he knew exactly what had gone on last night. Ginny quickly ran up to her dorm and got ready for the day.  
  
***************************  
  
Elizabeth Matthews walked quickly down the halls of the old castle. It amazed her how things were still etched so perfectly in her mind. She could almost see herself walking down the halls when she was going to school there. Elizabeth sighed. She hated coming her to be the bearer of such bad news.  
  
"Liz! So good to see one of my favorite pupils again." Dumbledore said jovially walking towards Elizabeth. Liz smiled.  
  
"You look wonderful Albus!"  
  
"Ah, my dear, do not lie to a man as old as me. I have too little time to waste on lies." Albus smiled. Albus embraced the woman as a daughter.  
  
"Now, we must deal with the pressing matter at hand." Albus said sadly. Liz sighed.  
  
"How are we going to tell them?" Liz asked worriedly. All the Auror training in the world could not prepare her for this.  
  
"How indeed, how indeed?" Albus asked quietly.  
  
*****************************  
  
Draco rolled over to see a school owl tapping on his window frantically. He frowned but got up to get the letter. His eyes skimmed over it quickly.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I forgot the cloak! Dumbledore found me, and now we have to meet him in his office today! Oh god Draco, we could get in so much troble! Talk to you later dear.  
  
Love, Gin  
  
Draco let out a huge breath. Ginny had a right to be worried, but did she have to owl him like this? Draco smiled, of course she did, that was just Ginny. She almost never kept emotions inside, and Draco loved that about her. Draco began to get ready for the day. 


End file.
